


Bloody Drums

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [36]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And one cutie with drums, And they hit it off, Basically one cutie with a nosebleed, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Jon doesn't know the cute boy sitting in the back of the class until he accidentally hits him in the face with a drumstick and he has to help him to the bathroom.





	Bloody Drums

One minute, Jon's two hands were holding a drumstick, and the next he was helping some guy, who was a total cutie, he might add.

Well he can explain.

 

Jon wrapped his hands around his drumsticks, waiting for the time they were to start playing. When the teacher told them to test out their instrument, Jon started to swing down on the drum and when his hand came back up, there was no drumstick. He looked back and gasped, seeing a man cover his nose, the drumstick on the floor with a little blood on it. He turned back to the teacher, seeing her stop the students, She walked over to the other boy, and then to Jon.

“Jonathan, please help Evan to the bathroom, since you did hit him.” She ordered, backing away.

Evan… huh.

_Okay okay okay okay okayokayokayokay. You hit a cute boy his name is Evan and you need to help him to the bathroom. Greatgreatgreat._

Jon stood up slowly, walking to Evan and he looked up at him.

Jon smiled, letting Evan get up and walk behind him.

Once they got out the room, Jon sighed, crossing his arms, “I'm sorry, my hands are stupid.”

He could hear a muffled laugh from Evan, his hand cupping his face making his voice hard to hear, “‘S okay, at least you didn't break it.”

Jon put his hands to his sides, “But like, it could've been broken.”

“But it's not, so let's just get to the bathroom.” Evan suggested.

Jon nodded.

It was a, weirdly long, and quiet way to the bathroom.

When they got there, Jon got some towels, bringing them to Evan.

When Evan uncovered his nose, it was pretty bloody, his hands following suit.

The blood dripped down and Jon felt _bad._

“Jesus.. Im sorry!” Jon said as Evan wiped his nose.

“I already said it was okay.” Evan replied, his eyes darting to Jon.

“But- but it's not! There's like a pool of blood coming from your nose- because of _me!_ And it makes it worse that you're like actually cute- fuck.” Jon mumbled the last word and Evan grinned, holding the paper to his nose, “I think the bleeding stopped.” He washed his hands, grabbing part of the paper towel he didn't use, grabbing a pen from his pocket and scribbling something down.

Evan walked up to Jon, and Jon could feel his heart stop as Evan whispered in his ear, “Well, maybe you could repay this cute boy back by calling him sometime.” Evan slid something into his hand, letting his hand linger on Jon's before he walked out.

Jon froze, shaking his head as he stared at the brown piece of paper with numbers scribbled on them. He grinned, pocketing the paper towel and he ran back to Evan.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship sm
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
